valentine's gift
by Rauwrtsch
Summary: Cooro has a sweet and smutty gift for husky i've actually written this on valentine... but was just too lazy to upload it...


A/N: I know.. it has been a long time. Forgive me for the grammar... Is always tired the last months…

Disclaimer: I do not own… You don't want to know what my wicked mind would do to them if I would be the owner of +anima..

"Cooro!" Put me down!" the fish + anima was screaming as hard as he could.

"But… I want you to see what I made for you."

"and that really has to happen from the sky? You know I hate flying.

"I promise you'll like it."

Finally Cooro saw the open field where he prepared his 'little' gift. He smiled as he heard Husky gasp.

Husky stared at the picture on the ground, made with flowers. It was a picture of them in their + anima form, hugging with the text 'I love you, Myrhha' underneath it. And of course, it was written in Cooro's favorite food…. Apples.

"OMG ? Cooro? How long did this take you to make?" He was still staring at it, blushing like hell.

"You don't wane know believe me."

They landed and it wasn't until then that Husky noticed the picnic place."I didn't know you were this romantic…. And artistic." He said softly.

Cooro blushed and pulled Husky to the blanket. "I still have one surprise." The crow said really excited as he pulled out a gift and gave it to Husky.

The fish +anima opened it slowly, gasping as he saw the 2 matching necklaces of a fish with crow wings.

Cooro smiled. "one for each." He said as he took one necklace and put it around Husky's neck.

Husky softly turned around in Cooro's arms. "thank you." He said softly, putting the other necklace around Cooro's neck before softly kissing him.

The crow immediately kissed back, very slowly pushing Husky down on the blanket.

"Cooro… w-wait.."

Said boy gazed at husky. "please Husky. Today is valentine's day and our one year anniversary. I promise I'll be really gentle. " he bit his lip softly. Husky was just so dam sexy he wanted to attack him. "I'll stop when you say so." He added softly.

Husky sighed. "oke… but we're not going to skip our foreplay." Cooro smiled and nodded. "I wouldn't after all the practice." He said before kissing Husky gently and again pushing the silverhaired boy to the ground.

He softly lowered his face, kissing husky's neck, gently sucking on the flesh before slowly opening Husky's shirt.

Husky pulled out his now opened shirt and threw it a few meters away before pulling Cooro's shirt over his head and throwing that one away too.

Cooro now started kissing husky's chest, placing some hickeys while opening and removing his Uke's pants.

The fish +anima blushed as Cooro gazed at his hard-on which was now clearly visible through his underwear.

Cooro kissed his lips again, pushing his tongue against them to ask for entrance. Husky opened his mouth and let Cooro explore his mouth. Cooro started pushing the underwear down, letting his hand go over the member and stroking it, making the other moan softly.

"why am I the only one losing my clothing?" husky asked, tugging at Cooro's pants.

The crow smiled and removed his own pants and underwear before again kissing his beloved. He once again sat up and moved his hand towards husky's member, stroking it while with his other hand slowly stroking his own hard-on.

Husky moaned loudly and moved his own hand now towards Cooro's member, taking over. He pumped him softly before sitting up to place one giant hickey on Cooro's neck.

Suddenly cooro stopped moving his hand and he crawled back a little.

The silverhaired boy looked worriedly at him, wondering if cooro was having second thoughts. But cooro didn't notice as he was bending over, taking husky's member in his mouth. Husky gasped. It was the first time Cooro did this, but he didn't seem to have any problems. Husky moaned.

The crow softly let his tongue slide over the shaft and the tip before sucking softly. He softly put his fingers at Husky's lips and the fish +anima immediately knew what to do.

Husky started licking the fingers, slightly nervous because last time cooro had only pushed in two fingers, not even stretching and it had hurt as hell.

When the fingers were wet enough Cooro pulled them back, positioning one at Husky's entrance. He looked up and saw how Husky took a deep breath before nodding.

He pushed it in. "please relax, My prince." He said softly before taking the member back in his mouth, sucking softly, trying to distract Husky from the pain as he now added the second finger.

The fish +anima hissed in pain and immediately tensed. "shh.. relax" Cooro whispered after moving his head towards the prince's face "I'm going to move them." He warned before slowly pulling the fingers halfway out and pushing them back in.

Cooro started searching for Husky's spot when suddenly husky moaned out loud. "ah! Seems like I found it." The crow said smirking softly before adding the third finger. He immediately started pounding into the spot again.

"hnng.. Please.. Don't stop" Husky moaned loudly. Cooro blushed and pulled out his finger, receiving a whimper for the loss. He positioned himself at the fish' entrance. "ready?"

Husky gazed at him and nodded, biting his lip. He groaned in pain, grabbing the blanket. "shh.. relax." Cooro said once again before kissing him.

As he felt Husky relax, cooro started moving in slowly, searching for the spot.

The silverhaired boy moaned loudly as Cooro brushed against his spot. Immediately cooro aimed for the pot again, now thrusting faster and deeper within it, making his prince moan and squirm underneath him.

He smiled at the boy beneath him, kissing his forehead, nose, lips. He asked for entrance while still thrusting deep but gently into the other.

Husky opened his mouth, letting cooro explore it once again. He moaned loudly. "hnngg; cooro.. I'm c-close." He panted and moaned out loud, coming as cooro thrust against his spot once again.

The crow felt husky tighten around him. He moaned and came, crying out husky's real name before collapsing onto the other, panting. "was it good?" he asked whispering.

Husky blushed and nodded. Cooro smiled. "for me too." He whispered and he kissed his lover gently while pulling out of him.

He laid himself down nest to husky, smiling. "I love you."

Husky smiled. "love you too." He said before the sleep-hormones started kicking in.

He snuggled close to the other and fell asleep, soon being followed to dreamland by cooro.

THE END


End file.
